Filetes gigantes y yugulares que cantan
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Cuando Jasper Cullen comienza a decir que sueña con humanos convertidos en filetes gigantes y yugulares que cantan solamente para él, quiere decir que no ha cazado en días. Este fic participa del Reto "La coctelera" del Foro "La caída del Crepúsculo".


**Filetes gigantes y yugulares que cantan **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo y todos los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto "La coctelera" del Foro "La caída del Crepúsculo"._

**Personaje:** Jasper Cullen.

**Rating:** T.

**Género:** Humor.

* * *

Jasper ha probado el dulce sabor de la sangre y se encuentra más expuesto ante la presencia de los humanos.

Él ya está más que acostumbrado a que cuando andan por el pueblo, lo tengan constante vigilados para estar al tanto de cualquier intento de ataque hacía un humano, Jasper sabe que ellos están en un continúo estado de alerta ante cualquier señal pero no por eso deja de molestarle. Jamás ha mencionado el tema porque sabe que comenzaría una discusión que no terminaría en horas sobre todo por Emmett y sus comentarios sarcásticos respecto a la dieta que Jasper mantuvo por un tiempo.

Jasper admite que de vez en cuando le gusta fantasear con que vuelve a alimentarse de la dulce sangre que corre por las venas de los humanos. Pero son fantasías que están en su mente y que no se atrevería a sacarlas de allí de ningún modo, sobre todo porque sabe que decepcionaría a Alice y detesta ver cuando sus ojos pierden su brillo habitual.

Una cosa es fantasear con volver a beber de los humanos y una muy diferente es hacerlo de verdad.

Alice se dedica a clasificar la ropa de su armario, según la década en que se inspiraron los diseñadores para crearla, mientras Jasper ha decidido contarle sus más profundas fantasías.

—Existen ocasiones donde me imagino que los humanos son unos grandes filetes —comienza a decir—. Unos filetes grandes y muy jugosos. Mientras que yo soy una enorme fiera que no se ha alimentado en semanas.

— ¡Qué cosas dices, Jas! —Alice continúa moviendo su colección de pañuelos de un lado al otro, mientras observa donde colocarlo como si se tratara de una importante decisión.

—Otras veces he fantaseado con hincarle los colmillos a una yugular —añade sin expresión en el rostro—. Escuchar como transporta sangre y deleitarme con ese particular sonido que solamente nosotros podemos escuchar, como si estuviera cantando exclusivamente para mí. Deslizar mis manos sobre la superficie y después clavar los dientes de tal modo que enseguida se desate el tan ansiado frenesí.

Alice se voltea en dirección a Jasper y lo observa con la cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Jas? —pregunta con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —interroga él de la misma forma—. El hecho que sueñe con humanos convertidos en filetes gigantes y piense que las yugulares cantan solamente para mí, no significa que me tenga que encontrar mal.

La ironía que él utiliza hace que Alice se sorprenda ya que Jasper no se caracteriza por tener ese tipo de contestaciones y tampoco por tener ocurrencias como filetes gigantes y yugulares que cantan.

—Jasper —comienza a decir Alice con paciencia—, los vampiros no podemos soñar y ni siquiera dormir. Así que deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame a decidir en dónde ubico mis vestidos de Dolce & Gabbana.

— ¡Alice! —exclama Jasper poniéndose de pie—. Te estoy diciendo que sueño con filetes gigantes y yugulares que cantan y tú estás preocupadas por la ubicación de tus vestidos de Dolce & Gabbana.

Alice camina en dirección a él y toma su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a bajarlo debido a la baja estatura de la muchacha.

— ¿Te has estado alimentando?

—Hace varios días que no he cazado —responde Jasper y cierra sus ojos por breves segundos.

— ¿Por qué no vas a cazar? —sugiere ella.

Jasper sonríe de repente.

—Tienes razón —concede—. Será mejor que vaya a beber de algún humano.

Comienza a andar en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Jasper!

Él se gira en dirección a Alice.

— ¡Estaba bromeando!

Definidamente, Jasper está muy hambriento para decir esas cosas.


End file.
